Project Hurricane
by Lord Tangent
Summary: Just because you don’t have friends, doesn’t mean you can’t have a life. AU. On hiatus until i pick it up.
1. Dirty Little Secret

Project Hurricane

Just because you don't have friends, doesn't mean you can't have a life. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, or any of the songs I used.

WARNING: Contains Pedophilia (NarutoKurenai), Yuri, Cutting, Suicidal Ideation, Mental Instability & Eating Disorders.

* * *

Yet again he found himself bored out of his mind in Geometry. The teacher, Kurenai Yuuhi, a young, very attractive woman made it kind of hard to focus. She taught well, but her wardrobe never knew the meaning of modesty. If she ever dropped something, you could bet at least one guy was trying to catch a glimpse of her underwear when she bent over to pick it up. 

She often lectured him on his performance, although it had a more begging tone than an angry one. Since he'd fallen asleep for the third time this year, she'd told him to stay after class. Then again, it's still the first month.

Once they were alone, she locked the door, unbeknownst to Naruto. She then unbuttoned a couple of the buttons on her blouse.

She then got ready to seduce the shit out of him.

"So, Naruto-kun…you know you're failing, right…?" she asked, in a tone he'd only heard in soft-core porn. "I thought it was more of a C…" he said, still unaware of the situation. He stood up, so they could talk eye to eye, although the height difference had him at breast level.

"You didn't do any of the homework…" she added.

"I'm sorry, my time's really valuable these days." He explained.

"Between you and me, I thought you were just a cute little liar. You procrastinate, too…tell me, is it hot in here?" she asked. He finally caught the drift.

"It could get hotter." He said, raising an eyebrow suggestively._Score…_was the thought that went through her mind.

At that, he pinned her to the floor, and they were making out with all ferocity. It went on for a good fifteen minutes, then he unclasped her bra, and he used a toe to slide her thong down her legs, out of her mini-skirt, and threw it across the room. Meanwhile she'd slid his pants to his ankles and made sure he as ready. She'd noticed that for a twelve year old, it was enormous. They had some sex, during which she took a glance at the clock. At that moment, her body decided to have an orgasm, leaving her unable to think straight. He used the time to get dressed, and fill out a blank hall pass to his next class, minus the signature. She signed it, and got dressed.

"Alright. If you can manage to do your homework for the rest of this week, we can get some dinner. My cell's on the back of your pass, by the way, so try not to lose it."

He left for English forty minutes in a daze.

As he walked to class, he sung a song in the halls…

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_

In her room, Kurenai was thinking _Thank God for my free period._


	2. Closets and Closed Doors

Project Hurricane

Just because you don't have friends, doesn't mean you can't have a life. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, or any of the songs I used.

WARNING: Contains Pedophilia (NarutoKurenai), Yuri, Cutting, Suicidal Ideation, Mental Instability & Eating Disorders

* * *

He walked into English a solid forty-five minutes late. The entire student gasped when he showed up, wondering how the fuck he got so disheveled. He showed the pass to his sensei, which was good enough. No lecture for missing the entirety of class.

They'd finished their worksheet, so he'd just have to do it for extra homework. He spent his ten minutes bored as hell. With a minute left Ino decided to talk to him.

"Hey, Naruto, can I talk to you after school? It's really important." She asked him in the most serious tone he'd heard her use in his life.

"Sure, Ino-chan." He said.

"Hey…how'd you get so messy? You looked fine in Science…" she asked.

"All I can say is its illegal, fun as hell, and extra-credit." He said. The look on her face was so fucking funny, though.

After school…

"So, Naruto…I'm a lesbian."

"I knew that. It was pretty obvious." He stated, like the smart-ass he was.

"Hey, I'm coming out to you! You could at least be supportive…"

"Why didn't you tell Sakura or someone…oh, wait…you're probably gay for her…"

"Well, I need you to be my fake boyfriend…" she asked him.

"Anything in it for me…?" he asked.

"No, not really." She pointed out.

"So, why should I help you?" he asked, implying the obvious.

He was a loser. He had a few friends, and was on the bottom of the social ladder. At heart, Naruto was a good person. Out of pure chivalry, he'd have to do it. Plus it made his behavior look less scandalous. While he spaced out, she found a good reason.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?" she asked him.

"You're beautiful…just not my type." He said.

"Who is then?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"A girl who's not afraid to tell the truth."

"You're going to do it," She said.

"Yeah. It'd be nice to see a taste of popularity."

At that moment, Haku-chan clicked her phone shut, then looked down. He'd always wondered why she was so weird.

"Haku, you ok?" he yelled at the girl.

"Oh, its fine. My dad's just got this really long meeting, he'll come get me in a couple of hours."

"If you want, you could come over to my place. I could use some math help."

"Sure. It looks like it might," then it started raining. Badly. "Rain."

At that moment, Naruto's mom pulled up in her Volvo. He told her that the girl needed a place to stay for a couple hours, and his mom agreed to keep let her come along.

"So, what's your name?" Kushina (that's his moms name…seriously.) said.

"I'm Haku Momoichi. My dad's got this meeting, and Naruto offered me some shelter."

"What about your mom…?" Kushina asked politely.

"She's dead." Haku said, and then hung her head.

"Are you ok?" Kushina asked with concern.

"I'm fine." She said, sending a death glare that could be felt without being seen.

"So, Naruto, how was your day?" she asked him.

"I got a girlfriend. And I'm doing some extra credit for Geometry."

"Oh, good for you. Who is it…?"

"Ino."

"Oh, that one. Well…I was a friend of her mom…but then her dad…well…he's gay, so they separated and she moved very far away."

"Wow. Too much information." Naruto said.

The rest of the ride was silent.

They went home, they did their homework together, then Naruto went to go play guitar. Haku went downstairs to his room to see what he was doing.

She heard him play, and was amazed. He was playing classical guitar, but on flying v. he had three others by the look of it, as well as a music stand, a shelf full of musical books, and some amps. She then spent about half an hour staring into his deep, blue eyes. Those are why she liked him. No matter how sad she was, they always made her happier.

He put his guitar on his lap after he'd finished playing the 'Mario Brothers Song', and looked up at her.

"Yes?" he said, looking up.

"Oh, nothing." She said, blushing, and looking to the left.

"I thought of something. Your dad's single, my moms single…we could hook them up." He said, with a devilish smile on his face.

"I don't know…your mom is…a bit heavy."

"That's crap. If that's someone's excuse for not liking someone, they're shallow."

"Coming from the one who's dating the most popular girl in school."

"Ah, Touché."

There was a silence…then…

"So, do you have any siblings.

"Yeah, my big brother Kyuubi. He's in college. He taught me everything.

"Cool."

"Hey, Haku…your dad's here!" they heard Kushina say form the living room.

They walked upstairs, and they saw him. Zabuza Momoichi, a well built man of thirty-four. He was dressed in a suit, and had this 'I hate Mondays' look on his face.

"So, we'll go now. Thanks for keeping her dry." He said.

"Do you guys want dinner?" Kushina asked.

"Umm…" Haku had some pausing.

"Sure." Zabuza said.

Dinner went well. As Naruto predicted, their parents hit it off pretty well. They'd sent a silent 'shoo' signal to their kids, so they could…talk. They went back to Naruto's room.

"So, are you and Ino exclusive?" she asked him, flipping a small bit of hair out her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure. Why, are you trying to set me up with someone?"

She looked down, and Naruto changed the subject.

"So, do you think they're going at it yet?"

"Let's check."

They went looking through the house, and found Zabuza's tie hung on Kushina's door handle.

"Well, at least he doesn't have an on switch." Naruto said, chuckling. They went back to Naruto's room, and he pulled a sleeping bag out of his closet, and slept in it. Haku took his bed.


	3. Double Life

Project Hurricane

Just because you don't have friends, doesn't mean you can't have a life. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, or any of the songs I used.

WARNING: Contains Pedophilia (NarutoKurenai), Yuri, Cutting, Suicidal Ideation, Mental Instability & Eating Disorders.

* * *

Naruto was happy with his life for a change. His house wasn't as empty anymore, and his mom was less bitchy. In school, His relationship with Ino was bound to catch some attention. That and he was getting an 'A' in his lover-girl's class. 

Ino was really into PDA, and so he had fun between most of his classes. They were going to hang out/make out at his place on Friday. Since he'd done all his homework, Kurenai would give him a date.

Kurenai had noticed his improvement in math, and thought it was just her 'extra credit'. It was that, and Haku's helping. She'd asked him to stay after class.

"So, Naruto-kun, you get a date. Any ideas?" she asked him.

"You want to go on a double date?" he proposed

"The point of us is it's a secret." She told him in a slightly harsh tone.

"To ask, we're not exclusive, are we?"

"I am, although you can go do whatever you want, just have time for me, ok…"

"Gotcha."

He could always call her, although he had to wait for the house to be asleep, because their phone conversations were kind of…dirty.

She gave him a pass, and he went to English, and on with his day.

He hung out with Ino after school, because she wanted to get to know him more as a person. He found that she was interested in fashion and hair-care. He told her about his guitar interest, and she invited herself to his house. Luckily, no one was home, so they could be as naughty as they wanted.

"So, Naruto-kun…could you play me something."

"Umm…ok."

He began playing an old piece Kyuubi wrote. It was pretty mellow, although it required a precise touch like his or his brother's to get it right. Ino seemed to like it.

"Wow…you know what you're doing…so…this conversation's getting dry."

So she kissed him. Her mind wanted to, but he knew it'd be impossible to get her to like it. He tried as hard as possible. She was oddly reactive for a gay girl. When they needed air, she told him, "Naruto…I think I might actually like you…you're not like the other guys…you're---"

His lips cut her off, and she returned it. She was on top of him on his bed, and Haku walked in on them. She ran out of the room crying. Ino noticed, and told him she'd be right back.

She found Haku crying on the couch.

"Hey, Haku-chan…why are you crying…?" Ino asked, concerned.

"It's just…I don't know…" she burst into a stream of tears again.

"Is it us…? You like him, don't you."

"Yes, I do. I've wanted him for a year now." She said with a tinge of resentment in her voice.

"Did you ever tell him?" Ino asked.

"No. I was too afraid he'd say no…" she admitted sheepishly.

"Why not…you're beautiful…" Ino said in a slightly titillated voice.

"You think so?" Haku asked the closet lesbian.

"Yeah, if I was gay I'd be all over you." She said, finding a way out of the situation.

"Thanks."

"I should go now. Tell Naruto for me, would you?" with that, she left, and she left as Zabuza arrived home from work for some 'alone time' with Kushina.

The next morning, Naruto woke up early. He left a note that simply said,

'I'll be home by 11:00 PM.

-Naruto'


	4. Be Yourself

Project Hurricane

Just because you don't have friends, doesn't mean you can't have a life. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, or any of the songs I used.

WARNING: Contains Pedophilia (NarutoKurenai), Yuri, Cutting, Suicidal Ideation, Mental Instability & Eating Disorders.

* * *

He walked to Kurenai's apartment, which took a good half hour, and got in with the key she gave him on Thursday. She was still asleep in her bed, so he snuck under the covers and cuddled her. He actually fell back asleep, being woken up by her girlish squeal when she found him in her bed.

She made him breakfast, and then they planned their day.

They went to the park for a bit. They sat and got to know each other a bit better. (Not physically, you perverts.) He found out that she was more of an artist than a math teacher, and she heard about his love of music. They swapped life stories, which made them realize they both have messed up lives. He also saw the more immature side of her.

He'd become a bit concerned when he'd heard about her past suicide attempt, but she said she was a foolish little girl then. Apparently she's got Borderline Personality Disorder. He told her about his issues, mainly his bipolar stuff. He had problems with mania, and depression, and, at one point in his life, a mixed state.

They talked for hours, and they realized it was already 6:30 PM.

"Hey, Kure-hime, are you hungry?" the blonde asked his sensei.

"A bit. I'll cook." She said.

"No, let me."

They went back to her place. She let him cook, and in an hour, he'd prepared the best dinner she'd ever had. After the meal, they got on her couch and snuggled. Then there was some kissing.

Then Naruto looked at the clock. "Umm…sensei, I need to get home…"

"I'll drive you." She said.

She dropped him three blocks from his house, just to keep the secret, well…secret.

He couldn't sleep that night. He knew he'd been slipping into a manic state lately, and his recent actions explained it.

He picked up his guitar, and played a song that he remembered his brother writing.

_Someone falls to pieces  
Sleepin all alone  
Someone kills the pain  
Spinning in the silence  
To finally drift away  
Someone gets excited  
In a chapel yard  
Catches a bouquet  
Another lays a dozen  
White roses on a grave_

_To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do_

_Someone finds salvation in everyone  
And another only pain  
Someone tries to hide himself  
Down inside himself he prays  
Someone swears his true love  
Untill the end of time  
Another runs away  
Separate or united?  
Healthy or insane?_

_To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do_

_And even when you've paid enough, been pulled apart or been held up  
With every single memory of the good or bad faces of luck  
don't lose any sleep tonight  
I'm sure everything will end up alright_

_You may win or lose_

_But to be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do_

He got bored after that, and pulled out some porn.


	5. Phone Calls

Project Hurricane

Just because you don't have friends, doesn't mean you can't have a life. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, or any of the songs I used.

WARNING: Contains Pedophilia (NarutoKurenai), Yuri, Cutting, Suicidal Ideation, Mental Instability & Eating Disorders

* * *

He woke up, and spent his day doing homework. He was done at 3:45, so he decided he should call his brother. He punched in his number in the speed-dial. He waited for a few seconds, and got an answer.

Kyuubi: Hey, what's up?

Naruto: My math teacher's also my fuck buddy, my girlfriend's a closet lesbian, and I'm going manic.

Kyuubi: Ms. Yuuhi?

Naruto: Yup.

Kyuubi: Wow, who knew you were such a player? What about the lesbian girlfriend?

Naruto: Her name's Ino, and she's really popular. She won't admit she's gay, so she's dating me.

Kyuubi: Ah.

Naruto: Oh, and mom's got a new boyfriend. He moved in this week. He's got a daughter my age.

Kyuubi: I care why?

Naruto: Oh, yeah…_that_. So, how is college?

Kyuubi: It's sweet. I'll have dad as a professor next semester.

Naruto: Cool. How are you and the ladies?

Kyuubi: Not so good for me. Anko dumped me. For some hermaphrodite!

Naruto: Orochi-san?

Kyuubi: Yeah…

Naruto: Ouch.

Kyuubi: Well…I've got a term paper to write, so I've got to end this conversation.

Naruto: Tell dad I said hi.

Kyuubi: Got it, later.

Naruto Bye.

He hung up. He decided to make another call. This was to his cousin.

Tayuya: Hey, asstard. What's up?

Naruto: I've got a girlfriend.

Tayuya: Lucky whore.

Naruto: Can you go five minutes without swearing?

Tayuya: Nope.

Naruto: Alright.

Tayuya: Oh, I forgot to tell you. My mom's been admitted, so I'm living with you shitheads for a while.

Naruto: Aight.

Tayuya: Shit, my flight's boarding. I'll be at the airport in three hours.

He went upstairs and told his mother. She already knew, as did the rest of the house. They cleaned up the house a bit, then they went to greet the girl at the airport.


	6. SetUp

Project Hurricane

Just because you don't have friends, doesn't mean you can't have a life. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, or any of the songs I used.

WARNING: Contains Pedophilia (NarutoKurenai), Yuri, Cutting, Suicidal Ideation, Mental Instability & Eating Disorders.

* * *

The family Uzumaki/Momoichi arrived at the airport, and picked up the potty mouth girl. She greeted them, and was oddly polite. They arrived back home late, having taken her out to dinner. She unpacked, mainly into Naruto's bare closet.

Naruto had long since passed out on his bed, and the girls just took to either side of him.

The next day, Tayuya went along with them on their walk to school. They met up with Ino on a street corner.

"Who's the blonde bitch?" asked Tayuya.

"I'm his girlfriend, Ino." The blonde replied.

"The dumbfuck wasn't lying." She said.

"And who are you?" Ino asked.

"I'm Tayuya Uzumaki. I'm his cousin."

"Oh, ok."

"So, have you guys fucked?"

"Not yet." Was Ino's response.

"Wait…you want to do that?" asked the fox boy.

"I guess…" she replied.

They continued walking, and went their separate ways to homerooms and such.

Among the morning announcements, was that they'd be holding the first annual dance in a few months.


	7. Spun

Project Hurricane

Just because you don't have friends, doesn't mean you can't have a life. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, or any of the songs I used.

WARNING: Contains Pedophilia (NarutoKurenai), Yuri, Cutting, Suicidal Ideation, Mental Instability & Eating Disorders.

* * *

Over the months, life continued as usual. Naruto continued to live his double life excellently, and he had no concern for tomorrow. 

The dance was casual dress. Naruto had chosen some black jeans, and an orange t-shirt with a Konoha leaf on it. He had pair of black chucks on his feet. Tayuya wore some tight black jeans, and a tan peasant top. Haku put on a red plaid skirt, some white n' black striped stockings, as well as knee high boots, and she wore a dark-red shirt layered under a black sleeveless shirt. Zabuza dropped them off, and they waited in the gym for other people to show up.

As the people poured in, there were no surprises in wardrobe. There was a lame speech, and then the DJ started to do whatever the fuck they do.

It was house music, as Naruto had guessed, so he just latched onto Ino's butt and they danced around for a while. He was using most of his willpower to keep Naruto Jr. from springing up. The music played for a while, then they had a break. Naruto saw Kurenai-sensei on the sidelines, because she'd signed up to chaperone the thing.

"Hey, sensei, you want to dance with me?" he asked.

"I guess…" she replied, with some nervousness in her voice.

She was a much better dancer than Ino, and it showed. He had now used the last of his control to stick the bone down his left pant leg, making it less of a nuisance. Eventually, Ino found him, and asked him, "What the fuck are you two doing?"

"Dancing." he replied.

"Wait a---SENSEI?" she yelled the last part.

"Oh, hi Ino-chan…you're looking at me weird." Was the woman's reply.

"That's my boyfriend, can I have him back?" the blonde asked, with sarcastic puppy dog eyes.

"You want to share?" the math teacher offered.

So Naruto was wedged betwixt the two, with Ino on the front and Kurenai on the back. After a few songs, he saw Gaara walking around the dance floor, looking for a new partner. He saw Naruto's current situation, and laughed loudly.

After a while, the floor had thinned out, with people resting on the sides. Naruto took a break. Kurenai followed him outside…

Meanwhile, with Ino…

She'd gotten bored, so she bothered Tayuya, who hadn't found any guys who would dance with her. They began to dance, and she felt like she was walking on air. Tayuya was just doing through the motions, although she could tell Ino loved every second of it.

After a while, they took to the hallway outside the gym, and talked a bit.

"So, Ino, how are you and the idiot?" asked Tayuya.

"He's great. He's so sweet and cute, and somehow sexy at the same time. I don't feel anything when we kiss though." She said, being honest.

"You're such a fucking lesbian."

"How did you know? Did he tell you?" she was panicking.

Tayuya then grabbed the back of Ino's head, and jammed her tongue down the blonde's throat. Ino practically fainted from the wave of pleasure she felt. After a minute or so, Tayuya broke it off.

"That's how. The idiot hasn't told me anything." The redhead said, smirking.

"Then how'd you know?"

"What the fuck did we just do?"

"We kissed."

"That, and you were a lot more fucking responsive to me than when you're with the idiot."

"Fine, I'm gay. I probably like girls more than he does."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Stop fucking with him. Even if he knows you're a little dykey bitch, part of him will be trying to convince you to like him. You're going to break his fucking heart if this keeps up." She said loudly.

"Hey, you kissed me too."

"I'm bisexual. I still like cock." She said, taunting the blonde.

"So, are you free tomorrow? Naruto's going to be doing homework all day, so he's not up for anything." She asked, looking very nervous.

"Dump him, and it's a fucking deal."

"I'll be right back."

She left, and looked for him. She saw a bit of blonde behind a large bush. What she saw on the other side was shocking. It was her boyfriend making out with another girl. She yelled, "Oh my GOD!" loudly, and the two broke off.

Without Naruto's head in the way, he could tell who it was. Kurenai.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" the blonde asked, almost crying.

"Kissing." replied the fox-boy

"Naruto, we're over." the blonde girl choked out as she began to cry.

"Why?" Naruto asked, being the idiot he is.

"Why do you think, asshole?" with that, Ino ran off, crying loudly.

Naruto was a bit startled by the whole thing. He looked very sad. "Hey, Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Kurenai asked. "I'm fine." He said, in a very bitter tone.

"You should go home."

Naruto walked home, with his head hung low.

He sat on his be, and turned on his stereo. He had 'We the People' in currently, so he turned to the next track, and he heard his favorite song by them.

_See we gotta get it right but we always get it wrong  
And it be the same old thing and it be the same old song  
Tryin' to fight to survive Tryin' to fight for our lives  
See I'm only tryin' to live I don't wanna say goodbye  
But the day that it all should end Holla back some more that be  
Cause we'll all be born again  
Maybe then we'll all be free and the day that it all should stop  
Is a day that will never come Cause we gonna live forever  
Spinnin' until we're spun_

After this, he fell asleep.


	8. Nice

Project Hurricane

Just because you don't have friends, doesn't mean you can't have a life. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, or any of the songs I used.

WARNING: Contains Pedophilia (NarutoKurenai), Yuri, Cutting, Suicidal Ideation, Mental Instability & Eating Disorders

* * *

He didn't sleep the rest of the weekend. He was too nervous, too excited. No matter what happened, he'd have an exciting week.

He got ready for school in a record 10 minutes, not even eating breakfast, and he ran out the door, sprinting the two miles. He arrived in fourteen minutes, and he waited there. He was out of breath, considering he ran simultaneous seven-minute miles.

He snuck into the school through the back doors, where they unloaded the food for lunch. He went through the cafeteria, and up to Ms. Yuuhi's room. After half an hour, she arrived. She was surprised to see him.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just wanted to see you, 'tis all." he said.

"Awww. That's so sweet of you." she then rewarded him with a kiss. It went on for a couple minutes, and then he got bored.

"Hey, can I go to my locker…?" he asked.

She gave him a nod, and he left. He went and put his stuff in his locker, and went back up to her. They had some quick, animalistic sex, and he got dressed and left. He walked into homeroom early. The only other person there was Sasuke.

"You look tired." The emo said.

"Umm…yeah…running and sex do that." He said, pointing out the obvious.

"Sex? So you and Yuuhi-sensei…" he said, waiting for the blonde to fill in the blank.

"Are having relations?" he said, trying to use a euphemism.

"Nice." he said.


	9. Animal I have Become

Project Hurricane

Just because you don't have friends, doesn't mean you can't have a life. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, or any of the songs I used.

WARNING: Contains Pedophilia (NarutoKurenai), Yuri, Cutting, Suicidal Ideation, Mental Instability & Eating Disorders.

* * *

Naruto had taken off into the night yet again, seeking sins of the flesh. He arrived at her apartment, and snuck in, and hopped into her bed. He'd brought his stuff with him, so he could stay the night. He nudged his half-sleeping sensei. No response. He nudged her again. She woke up.

"Umm…hi?" she said, still half asleep.

"Hey…can we have some fun?"

"Eh, sure."

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

He ripped her underwear off quickly. He then mounted her, and stuck his manhood betwixt her legs.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

He bit her neck, and began to drink a small amount of blood that came out. His mouth lingered on the spot, enjoying the slightly metallic taste of her delicious blood.

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

He then left the spot, and then put more attention to his movement. She then clamped down hard on his cock, then climaxed like she never had before. She was already tired, but he didn't stop. He continued, although his left hand had gotten bored and began to play with her nipple. She came again, this time smaller. He still didn't stop.

Her vision became blurred from pleasure. She lost track of time, and he eventually ran out of stamina, finishing the act after over four hours.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

He then checked the time. "Umm…sensei…it's about 6:45. We've got to get to school." The got dressed, and for the sake of time, showered together. She got a coffee on the way, needing it to stay awake.

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

She dropped him a couple blocks from the school, as was their usual thing for preventing suspicion. He arrived to the school. As he closed his locker, he was met by his guidance counselor.

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

"Naruto Uzumaki. My office. Now." Was said with a solemn look on his face.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)_


	10. Catch 22

Project Hurricane

Just because you don't have friends, doesn't mean you can't have a life. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, or any of the songs I used.

WARNING: Contains Pedophilia (NarutoKurenai), Yuri, Cutting, Suicidal Ideation, Mental Instability & Eating Disorders.

* * *

They arrived, and he took a seat on the other side of his counselor's desk.

"Now I'm going to ask you once. Have you have any sexual contact with Ms. Yuuhi?"

"I did not have sexual relations with that woman."

"Are you sure?" The man said.

He was handed a few different papers. One was of his cell phone's recent call history, and several calls were made from his teacher every week. Another was a statement by Ino, who'd seen them the other night. There were others, but Naruto just skimmed through them knowing he was already caught in a scandalous catch 22.

"Let's go get her now, shall we? She should have something to say about this." The man said, gesturing for him to get up.

They walked silently to Kurenai's room, and found the door was locked. He pulled a key out of his pocket, and opened the door. What he saw on the other side shocked him into silence.

Kurenai was there, sitting on her desk. On the walls, the words 'I'm sorry' were written in blood. Her arms were bleeding, and she had a knife. She saw the counselor, and stabbed herself in the heart. The blood got all over the place, although a significant amount landed on Naruto. He tuned away, and vomited, and then blacked out.


	11. Touche

Project Hurricane

Just because you don't have friends, doesn't mean you can't have a life. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, or any of the songs I used.

WARNING: Contains Pedophilia (NarutoKurenai), Yuri, Cutting, Suicidal Ideation, Mental Instability & Eating Disorders

* * *

The counselor pulled himself together enough to call 911. He told them what happened, and hung up. The student body was shocked when the police parked in front of the school. They took the body to the morgue, and closed off the room. Her classes were put in a spare room, and they pretty much sat there talking. Naruto however was trapped in the bowels of guidance.

He woke up about half an hour later. His mother had been called. She was on her way to see her son. He'd been put in the waiting room. His mother was sent in by the receptionist. She walked past him, and didn't even notice him sitting there, crying on the inside.

He heard his mother yell, "What the fuck?" about a minute after she had gone in, and after a few minutes, he was beckoned to enter again.

"Naruto…why?" was all his mom could say.

"I don't know…love?" he said, unable to find words.

"She was over twice your age. Haven't you ever heard of statutory rape?"

"What if I liked it?"

"Still…it's sick, wrong, and disgusting."

"Touché."

"So, Naruto, we've agreed you won't be punished, as her death was bad enough. You're free to go."

He left, going to his third period class, French.

He walked in with twenty minutes left, and every one stared at him when he entered.

"What the FUCK are you people looking at?"

The teacher had no reply. Sakura, however, couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"You disappeared for three hours. Ms. Yuuhi committed suicide, and apparently you two have been having sex for a while. Explain yourself."

"Sakura. I loved her. She's dead, and it's my fault. Could you kindly shut the fuck up?" he said, his voice rising in the last sentence. She had no reply.

"Can you people stop staring?" he asked in a tone filled with malice.

No one had ever seen him so angry or hurt before.


	12. Here without You

Project Hurricane

Just because you don't have friends, doesn't mean you can't have a life. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, or any of the songs I used.

WARNING: Contains Pedophilia (NarutoKurenai), Yuri, Cutting, Suicidal Ideation, Mental Instability & Eating Disorders

* * *

The rest of his day was like this, and by the last period, people knew to leave him alone. He went home, went down to his room, and began write a song. His family didn't even enter his room, until the girls took to the bed, not uttering a word.

When he was certain the house was asleep, he went upstairs, and began to cut himself. Involuntarily, a song slipped out of this throat.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

He didn't even care if he died.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

He just had to hurt.

It wasn't even that painful after the 47th cut.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

He continued until both of his arms were covered in incisions and gashes varying in length and depth. He then wrapped them up in some medical tape. He left a note, and then walked out of the house.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

Kushina Uzumaki woke up on a sunny morning. She noticed one of her knives was not in the block. It was in the sink. It was bloody. _Oh god…_ she thought. She then spied a note on the fridge. It said, 'I've admitted myself. I'll be back in a few days. –Naruto'

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

She called the mental hospital, and they confirmed that he'd checked himself in. She then began to cry deeply. _He's becoming his father…and his brother…_

She was interrupted by Tayuya, who had been oddly happy for the last couple weeks. Tayuya then saw the note, and noticed a tear forming under one of her eyes. He fought the urge to cry, and when Haku saw it, she just started bawling.

Zabuza saw it, and called Minato. After all, a father should know what's happened to his child.

Minato: Hello?

Zabuza: It's Zabuza.

Minato: Oh, hey…

Zabuza: Naruto admitted himself last night.

Minato: Why?

Zabuza: He'd been having sex with a teacher. When they went to get her to confirm the charges, she's killed herself in her own classroom. Naruto saw her die.

Minato: Damn.

Zabuza: Life's a bitch, isn't it?

Minato:…

Minato hung up.


	13. One Room

Project Hurricane

Just because you don't have friends, doesn't mean you can't have a life. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, or any of the songs I used.

WARNING: Contains Pedophilia (NarutoKurenai), Yuri, Cutting, Suicidal Ideation, Mental Instability & Eating Disorders.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a straight jacket. He was in a padded room. He knew where he was, and just sat there for hours. He'd be given food every so often, and he ate it. He wasn't bored. He wasn't crying. He was just there. This went on, and then he fell asleep again. This cycle repeated a few times, and then the door to his room opened.

He saw a young woman, perhaps in her mid twenties, who told him to get up. He did, and he was escorted to a room that reminded him of childhood.

"So…Naruto…you cut yourself up pretty bad. Why?" she asked, looking at him, trying to be as nice as she could.

"I…don't want to talk about it," he replied.

"Did something happen?"

"My girlfriend killed herself. I saw her die," he whispered in his dry voice.

"Why would she do that?"

"It starts like this. She was my math teacher. One day she holds me after class, and she starts flirting with me. It became a relationship, and then a friend of mine caught us. As people find out, it's becoming more dangerous for us. Eventually she killed herself…" he finished, looking at the floor.

"Did she ever force you to do anything you didn't want to?" she asked, her pen hovering on one spot on her clipboard.

"No, not really. The sex was great." He replied, honestly.

"Did you ever think any of it was wrong?"

"Perhaps the cutting."

"You know what I mean."

"No. I wanted to."

"You broke the student-teacher relationship."

"And I care why?"

"You won't hurt yourself again?"

"I'm not making any promises."

He was led back to his cell, where he fell asleep out of boredom.


End file.
